


Doomed

by Atzura



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Marriage, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Romantic Fluff, implied Jack Crawford/Clarice Starling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzura/pseuds/Atzura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el frío condado de Galway Irlanda ha llegado una singular pareja que disfruta su vida de casados mientras que en América se ha cometido una masacre en una escuela, Clarice Starling tratará de resolver el misterio aunque en su camino se cruce con uno mayor ¿El famoso caníbal, Hannibal Lecter, y su pareja, Will Graham, siguen vivos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Esto es como siempre debió ser

Capítulo 1

Ese beso lo había sido todo, era la culminación de aquel deseo reprimido que surgía ahora como un volcán en explosión después de estar inactivo durante siglos. Hannibal sonrió luego de romper el apasionado beso sólo para que unos instantes después se encontrara con los brazos de Will sujetándolo fuertemente.

Y la conciencia pareció regresar a Graham, había en su interior; en los más recóndito, ya que él había escondido ese pensamiento durante unos momentos, una luz; algo que lo llevaba a ser el héroe y no el villano. Lo había pensado durante mucho tiempo y esa era su resolución: matar a Hannibal y matarse a él, si no lo hacía en ese momento aquél hilo de pensamiento se hundiría en la oscuridad para siempre y él terminaría de completar su transformación.

Cerró los ojos mientras caía al vacío, por otra parte Hannibal aún lo sujetaba como si fuera el tesoro más preciado que tenía. Algo en el interior de Will le decía que, a pesar de su decisión, Hannibal tenía la victoria y la posesión de todo su ser. Rezó por morir, pero se detuvo en el momento que su cuerpo choco contra el mar, quiso continuar pero Lecter aún lo abrazaba. Era como si supiese lo que estaba pensando, como si tratara de impedir ese deseo. El agua era helada pero su cuerpo se sentía caliente. Dejo de pensar y todo se volvió oscuro.

*

3 años más tarde

Jack la observó caminar un poco tensa hacía su escritorio, la primera vez que le vio fue cuando estaba en su entrenamiento en la academia, sus profesores decían que era un gran elemento y él quería que fuera, bajo su cuidado, la mejor policía del FBI.

-Buenas tardes Starling- la joven rubia le dio la mano y a la sugerencia de él se sentó. Nunca había estado en la oficina de ese gran personaje al que todos los agentes del FBI alababan por haber atrapado al famoso Hannibal Lecter. Trató de no verse nerviosa y se acomodó en el asiento mientras observaba rápidamente el lugar. Las paredes eran de un verde militar y había algunos cuantos cuadros, en la parte derecha estaba una pizarra que contenía varios artículos de periódicos y revistas sobre el último caso en que la FBI se veía involucrado, las fotografías eran grotescas. En su escritorio había una computadora portátil junto con varias carpetas enormes con marcadores y al lado derecho estaba una taza y un portarretrato.

\- Sé que te preguntarás porque te he mandado a traer

-Quizá sea por los asesinatos ocurridos en Phoenix - la chica se atrevió a sugerir

-Así es- Jack había sonreído de lado- como sabes el asesino está prófugo

-Aun así yo soy una simple estudiante, no veo en que pueda serle yo de ayuda

-Te equivocas, necesito que te hagas pasar por estudiante de esa preparatoria- la rubia abrió los ojos como platos y parpadeo

-No creo ser tan joven para pasar como estudiante- se sonrojó levemente

-La doctora Elizabeth cree que el asesino sigue en la escuela

-¡Imposible!- dijo ella aún más sorprendida

-Verás, no estamos tratando con cualquier asesino, su comportamiento aún nos resulta inverosímil, lo sé, sé lo que estás pensando, pero lo mejor que tenemos es lo que ella ha dicho

-Entonces debe tener cómplices, sólo no lo pudo haber hecho- Starling parecía demasiado intrigada por la historia que el agente le contaba, ella había visto el seguimiento de la noticia en las pantallas y algo como eso no había sido revelado, le parecía sorprendente que aunque la policía sospechara que el asesino seguía en la escuela no hubieran tomado otras medidas radicales para que una masacre igual no se volviera a repetir.

-Es la única manera de atraparlo, ten- Jack le entrego una carpeta con expedientes del caso

-Aún no he dicho que he aceptado

-No hace falta, sé que lo harás- él sonrió con autosuficiencia y Clarice lo miro profundamente y esa mirada le recordó a un joven que conoció no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

*

Irlanda, condado de Galway

Sus ojos trataban de observar, a través de la neblina, si había algún rastro de vida, eso se dedicaba hacer cuando el pequeño Hades se acercó a él y olfateo sus pies descalzos, el cachorro intentó morderle el dedo mayor de su pie izquierdo pero el pelinegro se movió haciendo que el perrito se cayera de lado. El hombre aprovecho para agacharse junto a él y hacerle cosquillas en la panza. Al parecer el can disfrutaba de eso, pero al más ligero ruido en la entrada de la casa, corría como gacela a recibir al otro dueño.

-Will- dijo una voz ceremoniosa cuando entró a la sala y cargo al negro cachorro en sus brazos.

-Hannibal- contestó como si su nombre fuera un saludo. El mayor se tomó unos segundos para observar a su amante. Graham avanzó hacía él y acaricio al perro.

-¿Llegaste temprano?- preguntó Lecter mientras pensaba con mucho gusto cuanto había cambiado la forma de vestir de Will ahora que estaba con él, se había vuelto más refinado o quizá era el hecho de que él lo acompañaba a comprar ropa; sólo por el puro placer de hacerlo sentir incomodo al tener que probarse un sinfín de conjuntos. En un principio eso le molestaba al menor, pero se dio cuenta que lo que Hannibal escogía para él le sentaba bastante bien.

-No, es que tenía que dejar que mis alumnos fueran a una conferencia sobre las universidades que desean elegir

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá con Hades en piernas de Hannibal, algunos perros del vecindario parecían tenerle miedo, pero con el labrador era lo contrario. Will se sentó en flor de loto y apoyó su codo en su pierna mientras miraba al vacío.

La casa era espaciosa y gozaban con una excelente vista al mar en la planta alta. El color de las paredes  exteriores era entre amarillo y mostaza,  por dentro era muy rustico, las paredes blancas y muebles de madera. El patio trasero era más amplio que el de enfrente, pero Hades dormía adentro; cada noche era llevado a la habitación de ellos y dormía en sus pies.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh? Nada es sólo que…-Graham fue silenciado por un inesperado beso del mayor.  Hannibal apenas se separó centímetros de él para decirle su nombre en un jadeo. El pelinegro no estaba aún acostumbrado a aquel contacto entre ellos y aun así sentía que Lecter con tan sólo mirarlo lo devoraba.

-Pensé que este lugar me gusta mucho, no quiero que nos vayamos tan rápido…

-¿Lo dices por el señor Truman? No le haré nada- le aseguró mientras bajaba a Hades, el cachorro salió disparado hacía la cocina.

-Vi tu mirada

-¿Tan difícil es creerme? – Hannibal se acomodó su gabardina y se estiró en el sofá. Will sonrió al verlo tan despreocupado- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

-Hice un poco de carne asada y verduras- confesó apenado. El mayor se había tenido que acostumbrar a las comidas comunes que preparaba, y es que él no podía hacer los platillos exquisitos y exóticos que ya antes había probado de la cocina de Lecter.

-Huele bien- dijo dándose cuenta de su reacción. Will estaba a punto de pararse del sofá cuando éste lo jalo e hizo que cayera sobre él.- La comida podría esperar, tengo hambre y mucha…pero de ti- los labios de Hannibal se posaron en el cuello de Graham y aunque trato de levantarse los fuertes brazos del mayor lo sujetaban.

-Ah Hanni…no…- su respiración había comenzado a acelerarse simplemente por el hecho de sentir esas cálidas manos deslizarse por debajo de su playera.

El timbre sonó de repente y Will pudo notar la mirada asesina de su compañero; Hannibal pensaba no hacer caso, pero Graham se levantó y camino tambaleante hacía la entrada.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Somos de la iglesia del Señor de la misericordia! Queríamos ver si alguien nos puede recibir para hablarles de la causa de…- Will sólo entreabrió la puerta

-Ahora no gracias- contestó cortésmente y cerró la puerta

Encontró a Lecter en la cocina sirviendo la comida en los platos que había mandado a traer de China hacía un año atrás, coloco los platos en su lugar y retiró la silla que estaba en su izquierda invitándolo a sentarse. Will suspiro profundamente, no podía entender como Hannibal no se frustraba como él cuando no conseguían consumar su contacto físico.

*

Eleanor buscaba con la mirada al Will en la sala de profesores del plantel y cuando lo encontró se acercó apenada hacía él. Eleanor era maestra de biología en esa preparatoria, llevaba más de cinco años dando clases, pero al parecer no podía encajar muy bien con los demás profesores, hasta que Will llegó y se acercó a ella para preguntarle de unos papeles, de eso hacía sólo tres meses.

-Isaac

-Buenos días- dijo Will después de unos segundos, aún le costaba trabajo responder por ese nombre

-Es la tercera taza de café que tomas- observó ella acomodándose las gafas torpemente. Su cabello castaño claro estaba amarrado en una coleta y la falda larga color marino que traía no le favorecía.

\- Bueno, hay que seguirle el ritmo a estos muchachos, si me disculpas- le señaló su celular que había comenzado a vibrar segundos antes. Graham salió al jardín reservado para maestros y contestó. No tardo ni tres minutos, era una llamada del veterinario para confirmar la cita del viernes para vacunar al pequeño Hades. Will suspiro y de pronto observó que un chico se escondía entre los arbustos. Se acercó sigilosamente y cuando estuvo en frente de él le hablo.

-Saltarse las clases a esta hora y con este clima no es conveniente- el joven dio un pequeño brinco hacía atrás, su cuaderno de dibujo y hojas blancas sueltas cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Will y se agachó para ayudarle

-Profesor Isaac- En cuanto lo llamo por su nombre lo reconoció como alumno suyo. Nathaniel era un chico de aspecto delgado, ojos verdes y cabello rubio que nunca hablaba en clase y se sentaba lo más alejado posible del pizarrón. Sus padres estaban divorciados, vivía con su madre y dos hermanas menores, eso era todo lo que Will sabía de él. Cuando observo sus dibujos notó que Nathaniel agachaba la cabeza.

-Eres bueno ¿Has pensado en tomar clases de pintura?- El chico lo miró sorprendido.- Cierto, soy un imbécil, supongo que ya las has tomado

-Ah…Sí

-Bueno, espero que sepas aprovechar ese talento- dijo Will al momento que una campana sonó- Creo que es hora de que vayas a clases

-¿No me reportara en dirección por saltarme las clases?- preguntó algo nervioso

-No lo haré- afirmó Graham. El chico se fue corriendo de ahí y Will se quedó observándolo hasta que se perdió de su vista.

 


	2. Lo nuevo en el menú

 

Will miraba sin mucho interés el canal de noticias, la noche del viernes, mientras esperaba a que Hannibal saliera de bañarse. Graham aún se ponía nervioso cuando ambos se iban a dormir y es que en casi los tres años que llevaban juntos cada quien se había acostado en habitaciones separadas, únicamente habían pasado las noches juntos cuando tenían sexo.

Pero eso cambio cuando, estando en su departamento en Australia 6 meses atrás, Hannibal le escuchó teniendo pesadillas, Will no se acordaba muy bien lo que había dicho entre sueños, pero a partir de ese día su compañero iba cada noche a su cuarto para dormir con él, Lecter se aferraba muy fuerte a Graham y desde entonces jamás despertó en medio de la noche por algún mal sueño.

Para el ex policía era difícil acostumbrarse a una relación de amantes porque él podría ser todo lo cariñoso que quisiera con su pareja, pero con Hannibal era diferente. Lecter casi podía adivinar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y eso lo sacaba de quicio porque era ahí cuando se acobardaba y no sabía cómo debía comportarse con él.

-¿Sigues despierto?- Will sólo lo observó. Hannibal traía aún el cabello mojado, el pecho descubierto y lo único que lo cubría era una ligera toalla amarrada a sus caderas

-Dijiste que me querías contar algo

-Es sobre una comida que tendremos mañana en la noche con el profesor Turner

-Creo que ya me habías mencionado algo

-¿Entonces está bien?- el mayor se pasaba una toalla por su cabello

-sí- Graham quito su mirada de él y se cobijó cubriendo todo su cuerpo excepto la cabeza. Su compañero todavía tardo en acostarse. Él se hizo el dormido cuando sintió que Hannibal se arrimó junto a él y le besó el cabello.

*

Cuando llegó a casa, después de su jornada laboral, encontró a Hannibal en la cocina preparando unas costillas de cerdo. Will se paró en el umbral de la puerta y lo observó por varios minutos hasta que el silencio fue roto.

-¿Me ayudarías, Will?-éste  asintió con la cabeza y fue al fregadero a lavarse las manos

-Recién llegue a casa, tarde un poco porque había mucha gente en el supermercado

\- Ah, ¿Con qué ayudo?

-Fríe las cebollas picadas con el ejote y esos granos de elote

Graham no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando su pareja lo notó reaccionó de igual manera. Le encantaba verle cocinar con esa entrega y pasión. De hecho, cuando habían alquilado esa casa, Lecter se había asegurado de conseguir la que tuviera una cocina bien equipada, además de un patio grande pues ya había pensado en regalarle a Will un hermoso cachorro.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó el mayor al ver que el ex policía no le dejaba de ver

-Nada- mintió pues en realidad pensaba en lo hogareño que se comportaba Lecter. Se sentía muy cómodo, realmente era feliz, pero era muy vergonzoso para confesárselo o más bien sí lo decía éste sólo se sentiría más seguro de sí y Will odiaba que se diera cuenta cuan hipnotizado lo traía.

-¿Tienes algo en el horno?- preguntó el del cabello rizado al tiempo que sacaba unos platos para evitar que Hannibal lo siguiera interrogando

-Sí, sólo le faltan unos segundos, es un pie de frutas rojas con vino tinto

 

-Huele bien- dijo cuándo Hannibal lo saco del horno, lo coloco en la mesa y se acercó a él para depositarle un beso en su mejilla

-¿Qué?- el ex policía se sonrojó un poco pero su compañero siguió como si nada pasara.

*

-Me agrada que hayas podido venir-dijo Hannibal al hombre que tenía frente a él. John tenía 32 años, era de tez clara y cabello castaño . Había llegado hacía sólo dos semanas atrás. Era profesor de Psicología clínica en la misma universidad que él así que ya que impartían la misma materia era lógico que tuvieran que entablar alguna que otra conversación pero cuando Will escuchó que Hannibal lo tuteaba no pudo evitar esas punzadas en su estómago.

-Su casa me parece encantadora-dijo Turner cortésmente mientras paseaba sus ojos por las pinturas colgadas en las paredes.

-Gracias, Richard y yo escogimos la casa después de ver varias, es muy cómodo el lugar- Graham ahora movía su mano izquierda lentamente al decir esto y John observó el anillo de compromiso

-Así es, Isaac y yo pensamos que, aunque esté algo lejos de nuestros trabajos, necesitábamos un lugar  que se adecuara a nuestras necesidades- continuo Hannibal notando el nerviosismo de su pareja

-Entiendo- Turner se sonrojó un poco y Will se preguntó en qué rayos estaría pensando el hombre

Graham estuvo ausente casi toda la velada y sólo contestaba vagamente con monosílabos. Había estado pensando un poco en todo; en sus alumnos, los problemas de Eleanor y su madre y hasta en su alumno Nathaniel, pero sobre todo pensaba en el verdadero motivo por el cual Lecter había invitado a ese tipo sin chiste a su casa.

-Están casados ¿no es así?- preguntó John haciendo que el ex policía regresara a la tierra

-Sí- contesto Hannibal después de unos segundos. Will se molestó aún más ¿Por qué rayos se había tardado Lecter en contestar?

-Ya veo- dijo simplemente y la velada continuo con solamente dos personas interesadas en la charla.

*

-Lo siento tengo que contestar, ahora vuelvo ¿Will, podrías traer el postre?- Hannibal se movió rápidamente a la sala dejando a su esposo y a ese profesor solos.

-Ahora vuelvo

-Espera, yo te ayudo- Rosenberg frotó sus manos en su pantalón y se levantó para acompañarlo

-¿Puedes sacar los platos de la vitrina? Están en el cajón derecho- Graham sacó el postre del refrigerador y se espantó cuando casi chocaba con John

-Lo siento

-No es nada- trató de evitar mirarlo a los ojos

-Sé que has estado incomodo pero creo que malinterpretas las cosas yo…- el calló cuando se dio cuenta de la cara de confusión de Will

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé que estas celoso porque Richard me invitó pero créeme yo no quiero nada con él, es sólo que creo que tenemos cosas en común ya sabes

-No, no sé- dijo Graham irritado

-Nuestro amor por la Psicología, preferencia sexual…

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Ah pensé que el Doctor Richard te lo había dicho y qué por eso estabas incomodo- Will observó como el chico se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. ¿Acaso Hannibal le estaba tomando el pelo?

-Lo siento, fui yo el que malinterpretó las cosas- dijo rápidamente y salió huyendo de ahí pues su enojo ahora radicaba en el hecho de que ese tipo supiera que su ‘’esposo’’ le ocultaba cosas.

Cuando la cena terminó John volvió a remarcar que la cena había estado deliciosa y que le había fascinado la charla. Ambos lo despidieron en la puerta y Will pudo notar una media sonrisa en los labios del caníbal. Él, molesto, no le dirigió la palabra hasta que Hannibal se cansó de su actitud y decidió hablar.

-Will…

-¿Dónde está Hades?- preguntó el menor sin ningún interés de hablar de la cena- ¡Hades! ¡Hades! ¡Ven aquí!- salió del cuarto a la planta baja para buscar al cachorro. El pequeño de seis meses estaba en el despacho de Hannibal y había destruido algunas revistas de Psicología que descuidadamente él había dejado en el sillón

‘’Bueno, se lo merece’’ pensó

-Bien hecho Hades- cargó al perro, lo llevó a su habitación y encontró a su pareja observando, desde la  ventana, el exterior.

-Hoy es luna llena, Will

Graham suspiro y dejó el cachorro en el suelo, de inmediato éste trepo en la cama y se acomodó en su lugar. Lecter estaba recordando demasiado el pasado y eso no le gustaba al menor, un pensamiento lúgubre paso por su mente.

-Lo prometiste- dijo nerviosamente

-Lo sé

-¿Entonces…él?

-Nos conviene rodearnos de personas que puedan ser herramientas de utilidad en el futuro

-No me dijiste que le gustaban los hombres… ¿Pretendes acaso?...- Graham fue directo al grano

-Nada que no quieras…

-¡Entonces por qué parece que me huyes!- Will había levantado la voz y Hades ladró. El mayor dejo de ver el cielo y lo miro sin expresión alguna.- ¿Piensas que es fácil leerte?

-No entiendo tu cuestionamiento

-¡Pero tú sí que lo sabes!

-No tengo el poder de la adivinación…

-¡Invitas a un profesor gay y te comportas de la manera más amable con él! ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

-Anteriormente invité a la familia Garnoldi

-¡Es diferente!

-Entonces dime lo que quieres y te lo daré- Hannibal se acercó lentamente y acaricio con el torso de su mano la mejilla de Will, éste sintió como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse

-Te…ne…Te necesito…-dijo titubeante ahora que comprendía su juego. Lecter quería que le suplicara, que le implorara por ser tocado, había algo de perversión en ese acto de sumisión que hizo que el menor sintiera de inmediato el tirón en su entrepierna. 

-¿Quisieras probarme como yo siempre te pruebo, William?- le susurró en el oído y en ese instante sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Hannibal lo empujo para que se agachara sin ni siquiera esperar su respuesta. Las luces estaban encendidas pero no les importaba que algún transeúnte o vecino viera aquella escena.

Hannibal abrió el cierre de sus pantalones y los bajo; junto con su ropa interior, hasta la mitad, tomando su hombría que comenzaba a despertar; con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomo a Will de sus cabellos bruscamente haciendo que lanzara un gemido de dolor. Graham abrió su boca para recibirlo y en ningún momento dejo de mirarlo a pesar de que lo estaba embistiendo bruscamente.

-No te toques, quiero ver tus manos atrás de tu espalda-le dijo con una voz rasposa que trataba de ahogar sus gemidos. El ex policía obedeció a pesar de que comenzaba a sentir un pequeño dolor pues su erección seguía atrapada entre esa ropa que sobraba en ese momento.

-Ah William agh- el mayor gimió acelerando su movimiento de cadera. Graham siguió succionando y cuando se corrió él lo hizo segundos después de ver el placer reflejado en su rostro

*

Phoenix, E.U.A.

Clarice observó cómo los chicos salían despavoridos después de que la alarma del cambio de clases había sonado. Ella iba con el cabello suelto y con un maquillaje natural, vestía unos jeans negros y una camisa de color mezclilla. Tomó su horario entre sus manos y lo examinó. Tenía que ser una maldita broma, su siguiente clase era cálculo diferencial, la materia que más odiaba en el instituto. Jack tendría que estar loco como para creer que ella pasaría por una colegiala de preparatoria cuando ya iba a cumplir los 23 años.

-¿Estás perdida?- le preguntó un chico bastante apuesto con una chamarra del equipo de básquetbol  de la escuela

-Sí ¿Sabes dónde está el salón 402?

-Si quieres yo te llevó- le dijo coquetamente y Starling observó que detrás de él, a unos cuantos pasos, se encontraban sus amigos hablando entre ellos mientras los observaban.

-¿Qué sabes de lo que ocurrió hace unos meses? Soy nueva y a mis padres les preocupa la seguridad que yo pueda tener- el chico se quedó pasmado unos segundos y luego contesto secamente.

-Lo mismo que todos y los periódicos saben, sólo espero que encuentren a quien hizo esto…el salón está subiendo los escalones pasillo izquierdo… mis amigos me esperan- el chico desapareció de inmediato y Clarice se preguntó si el chico ocultaba algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esta historia y dejar kudos :3  
> Espero sus comentarios  
> PD: tuve que hacer de nuevo este capítulo, en un principio iba a introducir a otro personaje relevante pero creo que podrá esperar


	3. Los niños del mañana

 

 

Phoenix, E.U.A.

Clarice concluía su segunda semana de clases, estaba más estresada que en toda su vida. Pasar por una alumna de preparatoria era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Algunas chicas se le habían acercado, pero ninguna sabía nada acerca del homicidio. Ocho alumnos habían muerto. En el pasillo principal, junto a la dirección, habían puesto sus fotos y los alumnos dejaron flores y velas.

-Muy bien, abran el libro en la lección número tres-dijo el profesor de Biología a su clase de alumnos de segundo año. El celular de Starling  vibro y abrió el mensaje, era Crawford.

‘’Nueva información, revisa tu correo’’

La joven policía, apenada, guardo su celular y puso atención a la clase porque Hanna le advirtió que el profe la veía directamente arrugando la frente. Algunos compañeros se giraron para verla y otros simplemente seguían en lo suyo. Cuando cambió de clases leyó su correo.

‘’De acuerdo con las investigaciones en las familias de los fallecidos, la señora Godfrey afirmó que su hija tenía relación con el resto, ella mencionó el nombre de otro compañero, David Mcandrew, acércate a él’’

Los estudiantes asesinados habían sido acribillados en el comedor secundario de la escuela, las cámaras de seguridad fueron apagadas y las cintas de las cámaras exteriores no mostraban nada, tenían un punto ciego que fue aprovechado por el asesino.

Con la última información que tenían se había terminado por confirmar algo: los chicos tenían una relación de amistad quizá no tan cercana por lo que ella había logrado averiguar. Ahora la única respuesta era el tal chico David a quien conoció hacía unos días.

*

Irlanda, condado de Galway

Elaneor entró a la sala de maestros, necesitaba un descanso entre clase y clase. Se sirvió un café americano y cuando se disponía a tomarlo entró Victor, un maestro de matemáticas de segundo año. Él era del tipo de persona que se daba aires de grandeza y que, por ser algo atractivo, creía que podía mirar desde arriba a cualquiera, pero si había algo que detestaba era ver que en la realidad no era así.

-¿Tan temprano y cuatro tazas de café?

-¿Me está vigilando?

-Para nada, sólo pasaba

Elaneor miró hacia otro lado, las persianas estaban cerradas y no podía ver el exterior, maldijo interiormente a la persona que las hubiera cerrado. Victor se sentó frente a ella cruzado de brazos.

-¿Cuándo aceptaras salir conmigo? Digo, no veo que haya muchos en la fila- bromeó. Eleanor no sabía qué decir.

-¿Tienes algo más que hacer o sólo molestarme?

-No entiendo por qué el Director te ha dado más grupos que a mí ¿Tienes algo con él? ¡No creo! Eres demasiado mojigata para eso- Victor esbozó una amplia sonrisa, se había inclinado hacia adelante para estar más cerca de ella en esa pequeña mesa redonda. Con su mano izquierda tomó su barbilla, Elaneor se tensó.

-No creo que la señorita esté de acuerdo en esto- Will sujetó fuertemente la muñeca del profesor de matemáticas.

-Profesor Isaac, creo que malinterpreta la situación- dijo alternando su mirada en ambos, no lo había escuchado entrar.

-Está bien- susurró la profesora

Will siguió manteniendo su brazo sujetado y lo sacó de la habitación. Ya en el pasillo lo soltó. Victor acomodó su camisa. Otro profesor pasó junto a ellos, les dio un cordial saludo y siguió su camino.

-No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo sin su permiso ¿Crees que no escuché lo que dijiste?

-¿Qué? ¡No sé de qué hablas!

-¿A no?

-Además ¿Qué quieres con ella? ¿No son las pollas las que te gustan?- Will sonrió de lado al escucharlo, se alejó un paso de él y se relajó.

-Al director no le agradara escuchar que dentro de su escuela hay acoso laboral. Lo dejaré pasar está vez- La cara de Victor paso del miedo a la confusión, su compañero ahora se veía tan sereno, pero con su mirada le decía otra cosa. Graham entró a la sala de profesores y Victor se marchó al estacionamiento.

*

Will, después de su jornada laboral, regresó a su hogar para encontrase fuera de su puerta con un joven de cabello negro medio largo y desordenado, ojos color miel, y que vestía unos jeans y una chamarra negra de cuero. Graham dejó su maletín en el suelo y encaró al chico.

-¿Buscas a alguien?

-Oh Hola, disculpa ¿se encuentra el doctor Richard?- el chico sujetó su mochila entre sus manos

-No, sigue en su trabajo ¿Para qué lo buscabas?

-Tengo cita

-No sabía de esto- confesó sin querer

-Yo no había aceptado…quiero decir fue decisión de mi padre pero…

-Oh está bien ¿Quieres pasar mientras esperas?- Cuando el ex policía abrió la puerta el pequeño Hades brinco hacía él.

-¡Hey amigo tranquilo! ¿Me extrañaste?

-¡Qué lindo perro! ¿Cómo se llama?

-Hades

William le enseñó el camino hacia la sala, el chico parecía tener entre 17 o 20 años. Se sentó en el suelo y acarició al cachorro quien se dejó mimar por ese extraño humano.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Ethan y voy en su escuela- cuando le dijo esto Will se sorprendió- soy de tercero- aclaró al ver su cara de confusión

-¿Quién es tu padre?

-Charles Pryce

-¿El director de la universidad?

-Sí, ya sé que está pensando porque siendo mi padre psicólogo me manda con otro…

-No, es completamente natural, entiendo que no pueda tratarte y me da gusto que confié en él

-Mi primo dijo que me caería bien

-¿Tu primo?- preguntó, pero Ethan no pudo contestarle porque en ese momento Hannibal entró a la casa. Se quitó la gabardina y acarició a Hades quien había huido de las manos del estudiante para recibir a su amo.

-Hola Ethan, llegas temprano

-Lo siento, no escuché a qué hora dijo mi padre

-No te preocupes, ¿me esperas en mi despacho? Es por aquí- el chico recogió su mochila y entró en la habitación que le indico.

Hannibal se acercó a Will y le dio un casto beso en los labios, pero éste parecía molesto. Lecter suspiro, acarició su mejilla y lo volvió a besar aunque esta vez fue más lejos y utilizó su lengua.

-Espera…hanni…el chico- Lecter se apartó y le sonrió. Cuando el menor recuperó el oxígeno faltante decidió preguntarle de quién era primo.

-De John Rosenberg

-¿Cómo?

-John Rosenberg Turner- cuando le recordó el segundo apellido halló la relación

-¿Qué tiene el chico? –preguntó para ocultar sus celos

-En la noche te explico- prometió acariciando suavemente su brazo.

 

Phoenix, E.U.A.

Clarice se despidió de su compañera de Historia, por fin era su última clase de ese día; se dirigía a la salida cuando se detuvo por casualidad a ver la vitrina donde tenían los trofeos ganados por el equipo masculino de basquetbol de la escuela. Notó que junto a David estaba un chico pálido, con ojeras debajo de sus ojos y escuálido. Se preguntó quién era y por qué no lo había visto con el resto de los chicos del equipo.

-¡Tan grandioso el equipo deportivo de la escuela! ¿No es así?- Clarice se giró para ver quien le hablaba, era una chica de lentes y cabello extremadamente chino a quien había visto antes en los corredores.

-Melissa Dusk, escribo en el periódico de la escuela ¿Eres la nueva no?- Clarice asintió con la cabeza

-Patrick Jensen fue un héroe por allá del 2001 ¡Es genial!- suspiró y le enseñó a la agente encubierta una foto más antigua que la que ella veía

-¿Conoces a este chico?- Clarice aprovechó su oportunidad

-Ah sí, es Dante Somerhalder, pero salió antes de la escuela, quiero decir hace un año que la dejo, problemas personales o algo así

-Ya veo, gracias

-¡Oye espera! ¿No te gustaría obsequiarme una entrevista para el periódico?

-Será en otra ocasión- gritó Starlling mientras se alejaba de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste el cap y pues ya ven aquí publicando irregularmente por culpa de la escuela y el tumblr. xoxo. ¡Gracias por sus kudos!


	4. Falso nirvana

 

Irlanda, condado de Galway

Will miraba fijamente la pantalla de su computadora, movía los dedos de su mano derecha insistentemente contra el escritorio. Si iba hacerlo tenía que hacerlo ya. Sus dedos teclearon las letras hasta formar la palabra ‘’Hannibal Lecter’’ y se quedó ahí pasmado. Graham sintió como la mano de su amante se posó sobre su hombro y un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda.

-¿Puedes confiar en mí?- le dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba su lap top

-Tenía curiosidad

-Sabes que el caso se cerró y si buscas algo…

-Puede que nos encuentren, lo sé ¿Pero no ya estamos muertos para todo el mundo?

-¿Crees que Jack piensa eso?

Era verdad, Will lo conocía perfectamente, incluso aunque hubiera suficiente evidencia acerca de su fallecimiento, él no lo creería tan fácilmente. Graham suspiró y caminó hasta llegar a la cocina. Lecter ya tenía la cena lista.

-Bon appetit- Hannibal entró a la cocina y comenzó a servir.

Durante la cena ambos estuvieron callados, el silencio en esa casa era casi sepulcral de no ser por los ladridos de Hades. Will estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y aunque tratara de esquivar la mirada de su pareja sabía que éste se daba cuenta de su humor. Así que llevó los platos al fregadero y salió al patio trasero, se sentó en las escaleras y esperó a que Hannibal lo siguiera.

-Lamento no comentarte lo de Ethan. Me negué muchas veces a la petición del Director, pero me cansé  de que me persiguiera.- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él

-¿Por qué tú?

-El chico sólo aceptaría ayuda si venía de mí- Graham lo miró con mayor interés- No creas que Pryce es el más feliz por esto, ese caballero no me soporta por completo y supongo que cedió a las suplicas de su esposa

-Sigo sin entender

-¿Por qué a mí? El chico es homosexual- dijo simplemente y su mirada se perdió en el cielo estrellado

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene?

-Yo creo que está completamente sano, pero su padre dice que tiene tendencias suicidas, adicción a las drogas y su homosexualidad- Will rió al escuchar lo último

-No creo que su padre lo conozca

-Lo notaste- afirmó Lecter con una sonrisa en el rostro

Hannibal calló y no dijo nada más acerca del muchacho, Graham sospechaba que con esa simple frase hubiera revelado algo más, lo suficiente como para que él ya no le contara sobre el caso. Lecter no quería que simpatizara con nadie más que no fuera él. Inclusive Will pensaba que el mayor era capaz de mantenerlo encerrado en esa casa con tal de que sólo fuera para él. Su corazón se aceleró al pensarlo. Una extraña excitación lo embriagó por completo y decidió darse una ducha antes de dormir. Esa noche soñó con el asesinato del Gran Dragón y despertó sudado entre los brazos del wendigo.

*

Phoenix, E.U.A.

-¿Me mandarás la información que sepas sobre el chico?- Clarice caminaba en la sala de un lado a otro, la casa en donde vivía se la había alquilado el FBI cerca de la preparatoria.

-¿No crees que debas consultarle esto a Crawford primero?- le contestó la voz por el teléfono

-No es nada serio, puedo manejarlo

-¿Por qué el interés en un chico que dejó la preparatoria hace un año?

-Agente Colins, no es tiempo para interrogatorios ¿piensa involucrarse en el caso y ayudarme a atrapar al asesino?- La chica se había desesperado

-Y perder mi trabajo…pero está bien, lo que pides no es la gran cosa

-¡Exacto! No pido los archivos secretos del sector 21 o algo así- la voz del otro lado del teléfono rio

-Bien, lo he enviado a tu computadora

-Gracias- la agente Starling cortó la llamada. Sacó de su mochila su computadora portátil y entró a su correo. Mañana sería otro día. Mientras leía el expediente del joven estudiante pensaba en la relación de los asesinados. Tendría que ser cautelosa al preguntar. Incluso si mañana hablaba con David no tenía esperanzas de que hablara.

-Tercer semestre, citas con orientación escolar por la Psicóloga Amanda- habló en alto Clarice. Anotó en una agenda la dirección del chico y guardó su computadora.

*

Starling caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando vio a la chica del día anterior, la que había dicho que escribía en el periódico de la escuela. La observó por unos segundos hasta que la joven se perdió de su vista. Se había metido al club de escritores de la preparatoria. Clarice llamó a la puerta. Melissa le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar, ella era la única en la pequeña habitación.

-Hola, Clarice ¿Cierto?- preguntó la chica

-Sí

-¿Siempre si quieres hacer la entrevista?

-No, bueno… esperaba más la compañía de alguien, ya sabes, ser la nueva…

-Oh, ya veo, siéntate… ¿Y qué tal tus profesores?

-Bien, ¿el periódico escolar escribió algo sobre el atentado?-preguntó Clarice, sus ojos paseaban por toda la habitación por lo que no pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Melissa.

-Sólo un mensaje por parte de la escuela, un mensaje de pésame

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Sí, claro- la chica se levantó del sofá y fue a uno de los estantes del cuarto. Se agacho para buscar en los compartimentos inferiores.

-Aquí está…están las fotos de cada uno de los compañeros, de hecho en la hoja dos incluimos unas fotos más personales que algunos de sus amigos nos compartieron.- Melissa le señaló la siguiente página. Sólo había cuatro fotos y en la segunda estaba Susan y Alejandra, dos de las víctimas, en una de las mesas exteriores de la escuela.

-¿Eran amigas?

-¿Ellas? Bueno… no lo sé, creo que esa foto es de primer año

-¿Ellos eran amigos?

-No que yo sepa ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, para estar ese día en la escuela…-Clarice se calló al ver el rostro de Melissa, parecía un poco molesta por sugerir tales cosas- lo siento

-No te preocupes, es normal que a la gente le interese este tema, digo, soy periodista y sé que a las personas les puede interesar un tema tan… perverso

-Curiosidad solamente- la agente temió que no pudiera sacar algo más de la chica, pero de repente ella habló con confianza

-Lo único que sé es que todos se hablaban, pero eso fue en primer año, puede decirse que eran amigos. Los chicos estaban en el equipo de basquetbol, de hecho Andrés practicaba igual el fútbol, eran populares y todo parecía ir bien hasta que pasando el verano se alejaron, creo que aún se dirigían la palabra aunque ya no como antes.

-¿David era su amigo igual?

-¿David Mcandrew? No lo creo, bueno estaba con ellos en el equipo de basquetbol

-Y veo…bueno, se me ha hecho tarde, el tiempo pasa volando ¿no crees?- Starling levantó su mochila del suelo y antes de que se fuera le agradeció a la chica de cabello rizado.

*

Irlanda, condado de Galway

Era un día soleado, a pesar de que el aire se sentía frio, si te ponías en un lugar donde  los rayos de sol  iluminaran podías sentir un calor reconfortante. Will caminaba con la cabeza agachada y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hannibal llevaba una canasta de comida y una manta roja, ni siquiera a él se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan romántico.

-¿Te parece bien este lugar?- se giró para verlo, Lecter iba unos cuantos pasos delante de él.

Graham asintió con la cabeza y caminó poco más de un metro, desde dónde estaba parado se podía ver el Castillo de Aughnanure. Estaban en un pequeño bosquecillo detrás de aquella estructura. No era época de turistas por lo que no había nadie alrededor. Cuando regresó al lugar donde estaba Hannibal, éste ya había puesto la manta roja, su picnic iba a empezar.

Lo que más le había gustado a Will había sido una ensalada  dulce que contenía almendras, uvas, duraznos y lechuga morada, el mayor le dijo el nombre de dicho platillo, pero pronto se le olvidó.

Un sueño le invadió de repente, ambos habían desocupado la manta y mientras él yacía con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Hanibal, éste estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol leyendo un libro.

Graham sintió una brisa fresca en los brazos descubiertos y abrió lentamente los ojos. Lecter seguía con un libro en su mano izquierda y con la otra acariciaba la negra cabellera de Will.

\- ‘’ Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa:

hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles.

¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí.

Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo

tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos

que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan.

¿Y si sus ojos se cambiasen con estrellas?

El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse,

como la luz del día a una lámpara; y sus ojos

lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes.´´

Will cerró de nuevo los ojos dejando que la dulce voz de Hannibal lo arrullara, ¿estaba declamando un fragmento de Shakespeare? Trató de ocultar su risa, pero él lo notó y dejó su libro a un lado.

-¿Te desperté?

-No

Algunos rayos de luz atravesaron entre las ramas y las hojas de ese árbol iluminando la cabeza de Lecter, como si fuera una aureola. William acomodó su cabeza entre sus piernas y ahora el sol le dio en su cara. Parpadeo un poco y levantó su mano izquierda y la observó cual científico observa su experimento. Su anillo de compromiso brillaba. Hannibal tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya para luego besarla. Will no sabía si estaba sonrojado o no, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza ser tratado tan gentilmente.

-Es hermoso ¿no?- el ex policía asintió con la cabeza la afirmación de su pareja y se estiró para besarlo.

 

 


	5. La flama que no se apaga

 

 

 

Phoenix, E.U.A.

Clarice estaba nerviosa. David meneaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música que se reproducía en su celular. La cafetería de la escuela se encontraba repleta, algunos chicos se giraban de cuando en cuando para verlos. Starling intentó hablar con él de nuevo.

-Sí, claro me gusta, pero…

-Los fui a ver una vez en vivo, la única vez que han venido desde Londres

-Ya veo…me agrada… ¿Qué tal el equipo de Básquet?

-El sábado jugamos contra los Buldogs de la escuela de Brington ¿Quieres ir? Te podría dar pases gratis

-Sí, sería genial- contestó la chica mientras le devolvía el auricular. Necesitaba llegar al grano pronto, no quería verse más involucrada. -¿Siempre has estado en el equipo?

-Sí, ya jugaba antes en la escuela secundaria. Mi padre amaba los deportes, aunque su gusto era por el beisbol y no el basquetbol como yo. Solía llevarme cada domingo a ver jugar a los…- Starling volvió a centrar su atención en él al no escucharlo hablar más.- Lo siento te estoy aburriendo con esto…

-No, no es eso. Sólo estoy algo cansada…

-Supongo que hablo mucho… ¿practicas algún deporte?

-Sí, me gusta correr, escalar…de todo un poco

-ah ¿Entonces deportes extremos?

-Sí…el otro día observaba la fotografía anual de equipo de Básquet, está un chico que no ubico ¿dejó la escuela?- David frunció el ceño, pero le sugirió que fueran a ver la foto para ver si recordaba quien era.

-Oh es Dante Somerhalder, sí, dejo la escuela entrando a segundo, creo se cambiaron de casa- dijo sin mirarla y en su voz había algo de preocupación mezclada con  incomodidad

-¿Se llevaban bien?- la rubia presionó más, pero no recibió respuesta por parte del chico.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada… entonces ¿aún tienes los boletos?- dijo mostrándose interesada

*

Starling llegó a su casa casi arrastrando la mochila, se suponía que el director de la escuela era el único que sabía que ella estaba infiltrada, por eso tenía que comportarse como una verdadera alumna y hacer la tarea. ¿Acaso su adolescencia no había pasado ya?

En la alacena no tenía la gran cosa para comer y cuando su jefe la llamó invitándola a cenar le pareció una buena idea, por supuesto, antes de esa cordial invitación le notificó de su falta al acceder a documentos clasificados con ayuda del agente Collins. Clarice esperaba un regaño mayor, pero Jack se escuchaba muy apacible.

La chica se abrigó muy bien antes de salir de casa. En la puerta la esperaba un taxi, al parecer su jefe la trataba muy bien. Starling sabía que Crawford era un hombre viudo y de cincuenta y tantos años que hasta podría ser su padre, pero eso era justo  algo que le atraía: era un hombre mayor y por lo tanto no era un inmaduro como sus compañeros de la academia.

El restaurante en el que se encontraba frente a Jack no era ostentoso, pero estaban bastante alejados de los demás comensales, era por la discreción en su trabajo pensó Clarice. Sin embargo, los primeros 15 minutos de la cena se la pasaron hablando sobre el clima y lo bueno que se veía y sabía todo.

-No vas a decirme ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Acaso no leíste el Tattlecrime

-¿El FBI hace eso?- preguntó sorprendida, ella había leído ese blog algunas veces, pero pensaba que era un tabloide más de chismes aunque no por eso dejaba de ser interesante.

-La señorita Freddie Lounds nos dio una excelente entrada en su blog- Crawford le entregó su celular para que leyera el blog. Clarice no se detuvo mucho a analizarlo, no podía creer que él estuviera contento por eso.

-¿Por qué creerle?

-Nadie dijo que el FBI le creyera, pero lo que puso es verdad, los padres de las víctimas han puesto una denuncia

-Sólo porque ese chico haya dicho que los odiaba en un blog y en su twitter no significa que él lo hiciera

-Debería leer sus tweets agente Starling

-¿Y esto va a proceder?

-Mañana estará en primera plana en los periódicos

-¿Pretende que el verdadero asesino lo vea y se esconda más de nosotros?

-Espero lo contrario

-No creo que sea alguien que admire lo que hizo, no es como Hannibal- dijo la rubia enojada ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que ese adolescente podría ser como él?

-Porque puede ser un niño ¿no es así?

-No buscamos a un asesino en serie, han pasado semanas sin que vuelva a atacar además…- Starling se obligó a callar, aún no tenía ninguna conjetura concreta para acusar a aquél chico.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada es sólo que mi plato ya se enfrió – Jack suspiro profundamente

-No se suponía que discutiríamos

-¿En realidad para qué me invitó?

-Trabajo

-¿Puedo entonces preguntar?

-¿Acerca de qué?- Jack se llevó su copa a la boca y bebió un sorbo

-De él

-¿Te refieres a Will Graham?- Clarice asintió. Anteriormente ya había conversado con Jack sobre ello, en realidad muy poco, pero ya que ella había traído a colación al caníbal le pareció un momento oportuno.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-El que sigas leyendo Tattlecrime… ¿crees en lo que ella dice?

-¿De Will y Hannibal? No

-Sé que son rumores, pero hasta el día de hoy la gente sigue buscando a través de su sangrienta historia de amor…patético- rió la agente justo cuando el mesero les cambiaba los platos y les dejaba el postre. Jack cambió a una expresión sombría y Clarice casi se arrepentía de lo que dijo de no haber sido por lo que su jefe le dijo después.

-Freddie pudo haber tratado a ambos, pero jamás los conoció como yo- ambos callaron por unos minutos hasta que Starling se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

-Todos en la academia piensan que eres asombroso por haberlos atrapado

-Yo no lo hice. Will hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-No me puedo imaginar a Graham siendo un estudiante como yo y mis compañeros. ¿Cómo aprobó las pruebas psicológicas?

-Will era muy inteligente. Su padre abandonó a su madre cuando era un adolescente y a los pocos años ella murió víctima de cáncer. Después de eso lo crío su abuela materna y cuando ella murió se alistó.- Jack volvió a beber de su copa y miró unos segundos al vacío como si recordara algo- Claro que sus profesores notaron que era muy distante, pero también que era brillante. Nunca hubo problemas con las pruebas. Cuando se graduó vino el gran problema. Graham salió herido en un una misión y sólo llevaba un año al servicio, no soportó ver la sangre, la muerte y lo dejó.

-Supongo que para nadie es fácil

-Will era diferente, esa empatía que sentía por los demás no le trajo nada bueno

-¿Entonces no cree que Hannibal lo manipulaba?

-Al principio sí

-¿Y ahora?

-Su diferencia hizo que sintiera esa comprensión hacía el doctor Lecter. Todos jugamos su juego, pero todos caímos

-Por como habla de él veo que le tiene cierta admiración

-¿A Hannibal?

-A ambos

Crawford no respondió a su pregunta, pidió de inmediato la cuenta y dejó a la señorita Starling en la puerta. Ya en su auto se sintió cansado, esa noche no dormiría, estaba seguro. En su mente trataba de justificar las acciones de Will aunque eso le trajera un cargo de consciencia mayor.

*

Irlanda, condado de Galway

Hannibal se había detenido a observar las manecillas del reloj, de un momento a otro le parecía que el sonido se había hecho más intenso, como si fuera el único ruido de la habitación. Ethan movió su pie derecho contra el suelo, con eso atrajo de nuevo la atención de su psicólogo. Lecter era una persona muy paciente, pero al observar que el chico no estaba dispuesto a hablar prefirió ignorarlo mientras se alojaba en su palacio mental.

Ethan llevaba más de 15 minutos pensando en qué se suponía debía hablarle o contarle, el caníbal sólo le había dicho que le dijera cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente y, como lo primero que pensó fue lo aburrido que era estar ahí cuando podría estar jugueteando con su novio, prefirió callar.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta hizo que Ethan regresara a la tierra, se encontraba en el despacho del doctor Richard y ahora éste estaba a unos pasos de él.

-No entiendo

-Le llevas la contraria a tu padre por años y ahora aceptas su decisión…tu novio es la causa ¿no es así? – el joven quedó perplejo ante esa deducción, en ese instante se sintió aliviado de no tener que decir aquello en voz alta.

-He pensado en la muerte muchas veces, en la de mi padre sobretodo… pero al final sé que es sólo un oscuro pensamiento…sólo que…- se detuvo para observar la chamarra que tenía en sus manos, él se la había regalado- creo que he dejado de distinguir qué es lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

Ethan le contó a grandes rasgos la relación con su padre, su madre y su hermano mayor. Era un típico adolescente con problemas, eso lo podría pensar cualquiera. Pero Lecter no era cualquiera, supo que había sinceridad en lo que decía, sin embargo igual detectó que en las omisiones que hizo había algo más profundo y oscuro.

-El suicidio nunca es una opción viable

-Qué curioso que él dijera lo mismo después de eso-comentó Ethan y Hannibal esbozó una media sonrisa.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa porque no he actualizado tan seguido, pero mi computadora había muerto y hasta hace una semana puede arreglarla. Gracias a las personitas que han dejado kudos xoxo


	6. Caída de noche

 

 

Will leía las tareas entregadas por sus chicos mientras ellos trabajaban en unas copias que él mismo les había proporcionado. En su lista había un gran número de cuadritos en blanco justo en el nombre de aquel alumno que se sentaba lo más lejos posible de su escritorio y de sus demás compañeros.

La campana sonó anunciando la esperada hora, el receso había llegado. Will les dio las últimas indicaciones de la tarea a pesar de que algunos lo miraban con odio por robarles minutos sagrados de su sagrado tiempo.

-Nathaniel ¿Puedes esperar un momento?- Jessica y Mary se secretearon delante del profesor y decían palabras ofensivas hacía el chico que de seguro, pensaban ellas, iba a ser regañado por ser un bueno para nada.

-Sí- el rubio acomodó su mochila en su espalda y fulminó a los compañeros que se habían retrasado al propósito para lograr escuchar lo que sea que el profesor Isaac le fuese a decir.

-Hasta el jueves- les dijo Graham para correrlos- bien ¿pasa algo? ¿Todo anda bien en tu casa?

-¿Por qué asume eso? –el chico lo miró a la cara sin mostrar alguna expresión

-Entonces ¿por qué no has entregado tus tareas?- Nathaniel suspiró profundo y levantó los hombros

-Si pasa algo yo puedo hablar con tu mamá, puedes confiar en mí- al decir lo último el chico esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, simplemente no la he querido hacer- Nathaniel miraba ahora la ventana, los demás alumnos ya se encontraban en el patio. A Will no le parecía suficiente su respuesta y decidió insistir.

-¿Es ella la del problema?

-Profesor Isaac, en serio, no es nada, es más, la otra clase traeré las tareas atrasadas ¿De acuerdo?- Graham lo miró sorprendido-¿Puedo retirarme ya?- dicho esto el ojos verdes dio media vuelta, pero algo dentro de Will le hizo retenerlo

-¡Auch! –Nathaniel se zafó del agarre rápidamente y Will notó el moretón alrededor de muñeca

-Lo siento

-Yo… debo irme- el chico se vio nervioso por un microsegundo, pero luego recompuso su rostro y volvió a ser inexpresivo.

*

La casa donde ambos vivían era muy acogedora, en la sala había una pequeña fogata y de cuando en cuando la prendían y se quedaban por horas callados simplemente contemplando el fuego brillante.  Will se había puesto a revisar sus notas para dar la clase del día siguiente, aunque en algún momento se quedó dormido.

Abigail apareció en su sueño, parecía tan real y a la vez tan lejana, irreal, inalcanzable. Sin embargo, sentía felicidad porque ella sonreía y le hablaba, pero era incapaz de entender lo que le decía.

Hades trataba de trepar el sofá y le lamía su mano derecha que colgaba hasta el suelo. El ex agente abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con los Lecter, quien estaba a unos centímetros de él y sostenía una taza de té. Recargado en un pilar de la casa.

-No he querido despertarte- dijo ante la mirada del menor, Hades ladró y Will lo levantó para colocarlo sobre sus piernas

-Ya veo- Graham sintió el calor en su cara al descubrirse observado por su amante. Observó la pantalla de su celular y al ver la hora enarcó una ceja- Llegas tarde

-Lo siento, me entretuve en la universidad más de lo esperado- Hannibal se sentó junto a él y le ofreció de su té.- Entonces ¿Iremos a acampar este fin de semana?- la cara del menor delató el gran olvido.

-Sí, pero…no he comprado las cosas que hacen falta

-Ya veo- le contestó simplemente Lecter, aunque el amante de los perros sabía perfectamente que se había molestado.

-Mañana mismo iré, ya he terminado de hacer mis planeaciones de la semana

-Puedo ir yo, Will, no es ningún inconveniente

-No, es mi responsabilidad, lo olvidé, lo siento- se disculpó de inmediato Graham bajando a Hades de sus piernas. Colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de su pareja y lo abrazó por unos segundos.

-Mi querido Will- Hannibal dijo casi en un susurro mientras el ex policía huía de la vergonzosa escena.

*

Estar en un mall no era lo más divertido para Graham, trataba de ensimismarse en sí mismo, de quedarse absorto con su labor, pero de cuando en cuando las pláticas ajenas se colaban entre sus oídos. Si por él hubiera sido se quedaba en casa encerrado las 24 horas del día. Aunque la promesa de hacer un camping con Lecter se lo impedía.

En los últimos tres días había estado muy ocupado con el trabajo y deseaba no quedarse estancado con su relación. La idea no le parecía mala, él siempre había sido un hombre de la naturaleza. De aquella belleza que no se puede apreciar en una ciudad y que para encontrarla se necesita dejar todo, lo que nos hace seres humanos, atrás.

-¿Profesor Isaac? – Will dejo de lado la compra de enseres para acampar y miro entre asombrado y molesto a la persona que osaba interrumpirlo

-Ah es usted

-¡Qué coincidencia! Me alegra verlo, espero ser invitado a su casa de nuevo, la verdad es que la comida me dejó impresionado- John Turner le sonreía eufóricamente

-Sí, Richard cocina muy bien- dijo esperando no comprometerse en una futura invitación a cenar

-Lo sé, ayer que lo vi volví a elogiar su sazón- el ex policía frunció el ceño y de inmediato trató de ocultar su molestia. El estúpido de Lecter no le había dicho nada del encuentro con ese sujeto, y él pareció captarlo.

-Oh, lo siento ¿no le dijo?

-No… sí… lo que pasa es que llevo prisa

-Cierto, es muy descortés de mi parte robarle su valioso tiempo. Nos vemos luego, que tenga un buen fin de semana.

 

-Igualmente

Graham apenas pudo contestarle cordialmente, su cabeza ya estaba imaginado miles de imágenes sobre lo que su pareja y ese tipo pudieron haber hecho. Se detuvo, miró los toperes que iba a comprar y entonces una pequeña sonrisa se notó en su cara. Él era Will Graham y ese tipo no era nadie.

*

El bosque Rahaib se caracterizaba por tener ciervos rojos. La caza no estaba permitida. Graham y Lecter estaban ahí para observarlos solamente. Mantenían un paso lento entre el boscaje. En su espalda llevaban las pesadas mochilas con todo lo que necesitaban. A su paso escuchaban aves cantar y la luz del sol se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles hasta llegar a ellos.

No hablaron durante todo el camino, Hannibal se había informado sobre el monte Rahaib y era el que guiaba la expedición. De vez en cuando el menor se detenía y observaba alrededor con sus binoculares. Por todos lados había vida.

-Acamparemos aquí- dijo Lecter dejando caer su pesada mochila. Se sentó en el suelo y se quedó esperando una respuesta de su compañero, al no recibirla, lo ignoró y empezó a instalar la tienda de campaña rápidamente.

La noche los alcanzó cuando cocinaban pescado crudo en la hoguera. La madera crepitaba mientras el fuego la seguía consumiendo. Las cigarras hacían la música de la naturaleza y Will contemplaba ese momento como algo único e inigualable.

-¿Ves esas estrellas?

-Sí, es orión- Will contestó automáticamente y entonces una sensación desagradable volvió a él- ¿Por qué me dijiste que se te había hecho tarde en la Universidad, cuando estabas con Turner?- Hannibal sonrió y cruzó los brazos.

-Él vino a mi oficina a hablar de asuntos del trabajo, sólo eso- Will se dirigió molesto a la casa de acampar. El caníbal fue tras él.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Will Graham duda de mí? ¿No tiene suficiente confianza en él?- El mayor lo empujó para colocarse encima de él, lo tenía sujetado bruscamente de las manos

-Yo…no- de inmediato fue silenciado por los labios de Lecter. Era un beso salvaje que le quemaba la piel y le hacía perder el aliento.

-Tú eres la única persona que quiero junto a mí

-¿Quieres matarlo?- Graham contuvo la respiración. El mayor no contestó y prosiguió a repartirle besos por su cuello.

-Singular pregunta me haces cuando por tu mente ya ha pasado también – estaba perdido con esa afirmación, porque en el fondo, por diversión y celos, lo había imaginado.

Las manos del caníbal se pasearon por debajo de sus jeans hasta que sus hábiles dedos encontraron su placentera entrada, tan sólo la rozó. Graham iba a permitir que lo follara en ese momento y en ese lugar. Fue despojado de su chaleco y camisa de inmediato, lo que permitió que Lecter descendiera hasta su vientre dejándole un rastro húmedo de besos. Su respiración se aceleró.

Hannibal se deshizo de su ropa superior y se bajó el cierre de su pantalón. Respira, Will, respira, se decía a sí mismo. No se quitó por completo sus jeans y ropa interior, los deslizó lo suficiente para sacar su hinchada erección.

-¿Recuerdas el dolor, Will? ¿El olor a sangre? ¿Su hermoso color?- él lo recordaba, sabía acerca de esas endorfinas y la adrenalina que se liberaba en el cuerpo al cortarse. Lo habían hecho dos veces sin nunca cortar tan profundo. El menor sólo asintió con la cabeza. Su mirada estaba fija en el movimiento lento de la mano de Lecter sobre su firme miembro. Sus jeans lo estaban torturando, pero no quería suplicar por atención, tenía una vista muy agradable para perdérsela.

El caníbal dejó de atenderse para retirar el resto de la ropa de su pareja, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Su pene ya estaba empapado de líquido pre-seminal y sentía el calor recorrer todo su cuerpo ante la mirada lujuriosa del mayor.

-Dame tus manos- le ordenó mientras buscaba algo entre su ropa, Graham obedeció

-Gírate primero- tragó saliva ante la petición. Al principio había preferido esa posición porque se sentía avergonzado, aunque después decidió que era más disfrutable si lo veía a la cara. Torpemente hizo lo que su amante le pedía. Su cabeza quedó de un lado contra el saco de dormir. El doctor ató sus muñecas fuertemente con su cinturón. Estaba completamente indefenso ante él.

-¿Gemirás tan fuerte para mí?- el ex policía no contestó, su corazón estaba bastante acelerado. De pronto su mente lo hizo pensar vagamente en una pequeña punzada que sintió en su pierna derecha.

-Will… Will… Will… – escuchó su nombre entre la agitada voz de su amante. Hannibal había metido inesperadamente dos dedos dentro de él.  Y otra sensación de punzada se hizo presente en su cuerpo, esta vez en su pecho.

Su boca se abría como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. Trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, pero le fue inevitable seguir haciéndolo cuando el deseoso miembro de Lecter lo penetró. Un calor inexplicable volvió a posarse sobre su vientre. Pronto vino la anhelada atención de la mano de su amante, quien comenzó a masturbarlo ágilmente. El ruido de sus cuerpos chocando, las cigarras y el viento, que se movía entre las copas de los árboles, era lo único que se escuchaba.

Hannibal lo desatendió para sujetar el amarre de sus manos, para darse impulso. Las estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas y, como reflejo del placer que lo invadía, su interior apretaba más fuerte. Sentía el palpitar de la erección de Lecter penetrándolo con intensidad. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, antes de quedarse en blanco y venirse sobre el saco de dormir color verde.

Sin embargo, Hannibal todavía no terminaba, sus testículos golpeaban insistentemente las nalgas de su pareja. Lo deseaba tanto, lo amaba demasiado que no le parecía tener suficiente de él. Will siguió gimiendo fuertemente con cada estocada, hasta que Hannibal alcanzó el orgasmo dentro de él.

El mayor se recargo encima de su espalda y le dio una mordida en su oreja izquierda antes de salir por completo de él. Desató con cuidado sus manos, ya rojas por el amarre. El ex policía se estiró, su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Lecter lo abrazó con fuerza y respiró el olor de su cabello.

-Dime que soy el único que puede matarte- el ex policía se quedó pasmado por unos segundos antes de respirar tranquilamente y contestarle

-Yo soy el único que puede matarte- La cabeza de Hannibal estaba recargada sobre su hombro y por lo tanto no le veía a la cara, pero estaba seguro que en ese momento estaba sonriendo.

-Te amo Will- le susurró al oído antes de caer dormido, dejando el corazón del menor alterado.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé que rayos hice, pero esto salió haha ¿Me regalarían algún comentario? Me gustaría saber su opinión c:  
> xoxo


	7. Resplandor

Phoenix EUA

Por alguna extraña razón Clarice seguía haciéndose pasar por una estudiante más en esa escuela a pesar de que el día anterior había aparecido en las noticias la cara del joven sospechoso de la masacre estudiantil. Un joven que no recordaba haber visto en los pasillos, pero que al parecer había sufrido acoso por alguno de fallecidos.

Starling pensaba que el caso no iba a ninguna parte con lo que el resto del FBI y Crawford estaban haciendo. ¿Acaso la susodicha periodista Freddie Lounds tenía información sobre el asesino? ¿Cómo podía ella tener un contacto verdadero con él si sus lectores eran personas probablemente enfermas que se ocultaban tras una pantalla?

Respiró profundo, dejó los útiles que no necesitaba en su casillero y salió sin importarle que aún faltaba una clase para terminar el día. Unas gotas de lluvia mojaron su camiseta gris, no llevaba suéter y tampoco paraguas. Tuvo que tomar un taxi de inmediato para no empaparse. La señorita Freddie Lounds y ella iban a tener un round.

*

-Sólo acepte que pasara porque allá fuera iba a coger una pulmonía- la pelirroja, que trabajaba desde su casa, le había ofrecido una taza de té. Traía puesta una falda azul marino y un saco color borgoña.

La pequeña mesa de centro de la sala estaba tapizada con papeles y folders color beige. Su computadora portátil estaba prendida pero cuando Clarice quiso darle un vistazo de inmediato Lounds la cerró de golpe.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

-¿De verdad cree que ha tenido contacto con el asesino?

-Ya le dije, Jack estuvo aquí por eso, él lo tomó y yo sólo recibo dinero a cambio

-La vida de ese chico se puede arruinar…

-¿Qué le hace creer que no fue él?

-Jack lo sabe

-Entonces no le dijo

-¿Qué cosa?- la rubia dejó su taza de té a un lado y observó cada movimiento de la periodista tratando de encontrar la verdad

-Es clasificado… si de verdad usted está dentro de la investigación, debe saberlo

-Lo estoy…- la rubia se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar de lado al lado tratando de comprender sus palabras. Llegó a la conclusión de que quizá su Jefe tenía un plan y ella podría estar arruinándolo en esos momentos.  

-No, no lo está- sonrió la pelirroja, parecía divertida con la situación, e incluso trató de ocultar una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué?- la agente preguntó molesta

-Jack es el mismo de siempre, no cambia…ten cuidado con él... no te diré más y si tú quieres tampoco le diré de esta visita.

Clarice parpadeó incrédula, salió de esa casa sintiéndose mareada y con un nudo en el estómago, parecía que ella sola tendría que encontrar al verdadero asesino, aunque eso significara traicionar a Jack.

*

‘’Ella era una chica tan alegre... ¿cómo alguien habría querido hacerle daño? ¡era mi hija! ¿lo entiende?... no… no sé… no lo creo… ¿Andrés Milton? quizá lo mencionara… Jessica era su mejor amiga ¡ella tampoco sabe nada ¡Dios! ¡Pare! … sólo aquella vez la vi triste… verano… campamento’’

 

La rubia detuvo la grabación y tomó un sorbo de café, tomó su cartera y observó el pequeño papel, donde había escrito la dirección de la ex psicóloga de la preparatoria, antes de doblarlo y tirarlo al suelo. Había ido en la tarde y para su mala suerte ya no vivía ahí y los únicos datos que pudieron ofrecerle los arrendadores fue que su madre estaba enferma así que regresó a su hogar en algún lugar de Tucson. Tenía que haber otra manera de contactarla.

Mientras divagaba entre las cosas que le habían pasado ese día y los hechos del caso un sueño profundo comenzó a invadirla, pero antes de perderse en los brazos de Morfeo alguien llamó a su puerta. Somnolienta se levantó sin preocuparse por ponerse los tenis. En la entrada se encontraba el agente Collins con unas bolsas de comida.

-Ya me había preocupado - dijo el apuesto agente mientras sacaba la caja de hamburguesas y papas fritas y la ponía en la mesa de la cocina.

-Perdón me quedé dormida

-Bueno me dijiste que era importante, así que aquí estoy- Chris tenía unos ojos verdes y el cabello castaño claro, era delgado pero atlético y no pasaba de los treinta y tantos.

-Primero, ¿conseguiste la información del chico?

-Sí- el agente sacó de su chaqueta un sobre beige bastante arrugado y se lo entregó- me mataran por eso… pero supongo que encontraras algo interesante

-¿Lo leíste?- el chico afirmó con la cabeza

-Hijo de una madre soltera, divorciada de un tipo borracho que la golpeaba, el cual estuvo en la cárcel por eso, las escuelas a las que el chico asistió y su domicilio. Al parecer el chico se dio de baja por problemas personales y financieros.

-Tenía sesiones con la psicóloga de la escuela- completó la rubia

-¿La encontraste?

-Ya no vive ahí, por eso te envié ese mensaje, necesito encontrar su número o domicilio actual

-¿Qué pasa con Crawford?

-¿Qué?

-Eso… ¿te sacaron del caso?

-No

-¿Entonces por qué no consultas esto con él?

-No me está contando todo…creo que él ya lo sabe

-¿Cómo?- Collins dejó su hamburguesa a un lado y se limpió la comisura de su boca con una servilleta. Starling no había probado ni las papas fritas, estaba abrazándose a sí misma como si tuviera frío.

-No lo sé es… quizá estoy paranoica por lo que me dijo Freddie Lounds

-¿La periodista? ¿qué te dijo?

-Nada…

-Clarice…

-Creo que soy la carnada de Jack- dijo finalmente.

***

Irlanda, condado de Galway

La mañana sorprendió a Will con el canto de hermosas aves y con el olor a hierba fresca. No quería abrir los ojos, deseaba dormir todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. La sensación de tranquilidad lo embargaba. Hannibal se removió un poco, su respiración era acompasada aunque estaba despierto observando a Graham con mucho detenimiento.

Lecter esbozó una sonrisa, su mirada se encontró con la de Will quien aún parpadeaba por el exceso de luz que entraba en su pupila. En el exterior de su campaña el aire mecía las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Comeremos conejo? – preguntó somnoliento Will

-Cierto, las trampas- recordó- no las pusimos

-Bueno, creo que será ave entonces- río mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre en que lo tenía su pareja

-¿Estás bien?- su pregunta lo dejó sorprendido por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que Lecter estaba acariciando la herida, aún roja y con pequeñas costras de sangre, de su pecho.

-Sí- dijo sonrojado

-Traeré el botiquín

-No es necesario- Graham lo detuvo, respiró profundamente y antes de que pudiera hablar, el caníbal lo había agarrado con mucha fuerza hacia él besándolo con la misma fiereza que la noche anterior.

-Ese es un gran Buenos días- susurró Will en un instante en el que se separaron para respirar. Lecter sólo sonrió.

***

Después de su gran comida, un ave asada, recogieron sus cosas y de nuevo se pusieron en marcha con sus mochilas en la espalda. Ya pasaba del mediodía cuando observaron su primer ciervo rojo. Graham se puso los binoculares para observar mejor, Hannibal se puso atrás de él con un movimiento sigiloso. Su pareja le prestó los binoculares. El ciervo pareció notar su presencia, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos.

‘’Sus pies caminan en las olas del espacio;

Sus astas suben y bajan en la sombra,

Ya no huye, tuerce su rostro aterciopelado

Hacia el cazador, el Sol;

Él sella los lirios brumosos, y en lo alto

Sus cuernos llenan el oeste.

La cigüeña navega a través del cielo,

Los picos lloran al verlo morir,

El viento se detuvo en su pecho’’

A Will le pareció que se quedaba sin aliento al escuchar ese poema en voz de su amante. Su boca estaba cerca de su oreja derecha, así que aquello fue dicho como un bello susurro. Cuando por fin se permitió inhalar de nuevo el ciervo desapareció rápidamente de su vista.

-¿Majestuosos no crees Will?

Graham se giró para verlo y en ese instante un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, no era más el Doctor Hannibal Lecter, sino aquel wendigo tenebroso, sin expresión alguna y cadavérico quien estaba junto a él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poema: The Dark Stag; Isabella Valancy Crawford 
> 
> Gracias a las lectoras que me han regalado un comentario :3


	8. Malos hábitos

 

_Phoenix EUA_

Clarice apretaba fuertemente entre sus manos su taza favorita para el café. En el exterior de su casa estaba completamente oscuro, eran las dos de la madrugada y ella no se podía dormir. El día anterior había ido al partido de los de basquetbol al que David la había invitado, no ocurrió nada extraño hasta pasado el partido, cuando se disponía ir a casa se sintió observada.

La rubia colocó los platos sucios en el fregadero antes de irse a la cama. Apagó todas las luces. Su arma estaba en la mesita de noche junto a un libro de poesía. Trataría de seguir leyendo a pesar de que sentía la necesidad de correr la cortina de su ventana y asomarse al exterior.

Una melodía muy conocida la sacó de su pensamiento, era el agente Collins al teléfono. Tenía noticias de la psicóloga de la preparatoria. Ahora que conocía la  dirección sólo bastaba con ir a hablar con ella para demostrarle a Crawford que estaba preparada para el cargo. Y, a pesar de que él era el ‘’guru’’, hacerle notar que iba por el camino errado.

_Irlanda, condado de Galway_

La casa de Elaneor era de una sola planta, sus pasillos eran estrechos y la mayoría de las paredes tenían pinturas colgadas. En cada rincón de la casa había artefactos decorativos que hacían lucir el lugar muy lleno a pesar de ser pequeño, además olía un poco a humedad. El jardín era diferente, estaba muy cuidado, había todo tipo de plantas que daban flor, pero predominaban las bugambilias y rosas.

Hannibal estaba frente a la parrilla asando carne de res mientras Will ayudaba a la maestra a traer los refrescos y platos de su cocina. La invitación había sido retrasada por los problemas de su madre, pero ahora Elaneor se sentía un poco más segura si la comida era en su casa.

-¿Cómo está?- Will susurró

-Bien, ya sabes tomando pastillas y eso- el rostro de Elaneor parecía reflejar preocupación por lo que su amigo no le siguió preguntando.

-Yo me llevo esto- Graham salió al patio trasero con dos bolsas de plástico y una bandeja para llevar los vasos de vidrio

-Gracias señor Richard, pensé que yo sola no lograría prender ese cacharro

-No me digas señor, háblame de tú- Hannibal esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Traía puesta una camisa blanca, la cual se había arremangado, y unos jeans café claro. Will pensaba que le sentaban demasiado bien esos colores.

-Está bien…Richard- la chica río un poco al decir su nombre. Si al principio estaba nerviosa ahora se sentía más relajada. Tenía pocos amigos y rara vez salía con ellos, por lo que no quería estropear esa oportunidad.

-Isaac me contó sobre su madre…

-Sí… no hay por qué preocuparse- Elaneor suspiró

-Gracias por cuidar de Hades en nuestra ausencia- Lecter desvió la conversación al ver que su sonrisa se apagaba

-No fue nada, Hades es un buen chico… siempre me han gustado los perros y los gatos…

-¿Es amante de los animales como Isaac?

-No creo tener tan buen corazón como él. El otro día lo vi alimentando a un perro que siempre se pasea por la escuela…

-Se comió mi desayuno- el ex agente trató de ocultar su risa

-Isaac siempre es así, me sorprende que no lo haya llevado a casa aún

-Bueno yo creo que tiene dueño, se ve bastante limpio

-Es probable que tengamos perros en vez de hijos- Graham casi se atragantó con un sorbo de refresco ante la declaración de Hannibal y Eleanor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente observado aquella escena. Lecter tenía un semblante tranquilo y bastante natural mientras que su amante lucía nervioso.

-Hay que comer antes de que por sorpresa el clima cambie- Will ayudó de inmediato a servir los platos. Las sombras de su pasado acudían a atormentarlo de repente, la verdad era que extrañaba demasiado a Abigail. Cuando los tres estuvieron sentados en la mesa un grito alarmante se escuchó, sobresaltando a Will y a Eleanor.

-Lo siento, debe ser mi madre…ahora vuelvo.

Lecter sólo asintió y siguió comiendo como si no pasara nada, muy al contrario, Will parecía sin ganas de comer. Técnicamente lo que él sabía era que la madre de su amiga sufría de artritis y algunas enfermedades más que le impedían moverse mucho. Graham había deducido, con lo que Eleanor le había platicado, que la madre de ésta la estaba chantajeando. Lo había hecho anteriormente cuando ella era más joven impidiendo que se casara y se mudara de casa.

-Perdón… ¿en qué estábamos?- dijo cuando regresó junto a ellos

-No tiene por qué disculparse Eleanor- Hannibal le sirvió otro vaso de refresco

-Gracias… Isaac me dijo que se conocieron en Italia, en un viaje de crucero ¡es tan romántico! – la chica pareció retomar su antigua emoción. Lecter tomó la mano de su pareja por encima de la mesa.

-Así es

-¡Qué alegría! Como ves Isaac me ha hablo mucho de ti. Es muy lindo conocer personas que encuentran la felicidad en un matrimonio… me refiero a que se ven bien juntos- corrigió Eleanor al ver la cara de sorpresa de su compañero de trabajo.

-Gracias, veo que es una mujer encantadora, espero que encuentre la felicidad como nosotros.- el caníbal llevó la mano de su esposo a su boca para besarla, en otro momento Will se hubiera incomodado por ser tratado tan gentilmente, pero ahora sólo se sentía un poco acalorado.

-Sí- contestó simplemente tomando de inmediato un sorbo largo de su bebida.

*

Después de más de una hora de charla, y dos interrupciones más de su madre, Eleanor recordó que en la mañana había comprado un postre en ese café al que siempre le gustaba ir de vez en cuando. Era un pie de manzanas casero que estaba segura de que a sus invitados les iba a gustar. Sabía que la pareja de su compañero amaba la cocina por eso decidió no arriesgarse, prefirió hacer algo sencillo como carne asada y comprar el postre en vez de hacerlo ella.

-Iré por el postre antes de olvidarlo

-Te acompaño- la sugerencia de Hannibal hizo que el ex agente alzara sus cejas, dudando si era buena idea dejarlos solos tan siquiera unos minutos. Pero en ese momento no podía decir nada, sólo confiar.

-¡Se ve delicioso!

-Mentiría diciendo que yo lo hice- la chica río y Lecter sólo asintió

-¿No tiene hermanos que le puedan ayudar con su madre? Debe ser una carga muy pesada atenderla día tras día… es como un pájaro enjaulado.- Eleanor, que estaba agachada buscando los platos pequeños en la vitrina, se levantó de inmediato.

-No lo es, cualquiera haría lo mismo por la mujer que le dio la vida.

-Tiene razón, sólo que a veces uno debe dejar que el tiempo se detenga…- el caníbal tenía entre sus manos un cuchillo para cortar el postre, jugaba con él. Eleanor lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza y sonreír.

-Tengo una hermana mayor y un hermano. Ella se encuentra en Londres y mi hermano en Canadá. Soy la que se quedó a cargo.- la mirada de Richard la hizo sentirse incomoda de alguna manera.

-Además de encantadora es una mujer fuerte, por favor la siguiente vez que nos veamos será para una cena en nuestra casa. Pensaba planear un gran banquete, Isaac y yo necesitamos más amigos en nuestro vecindario.

-Gracias- contestó la chica simplemente, pero antes de que salieran de la cocina le preguntó dudosa si en realidad la veía como un pájaro enjaulado.

-Ama a su madre, estoy seguro…pero ¿se ama usted? Cuando la vida de su madre se termine usted seguirá aquí ¿sabrá qué hacer entonces?- la cara de Eleanor se descompuso

-Lo siento, tiendo a analizar a las personas, es mi trabajo

-No se preocupe, yo fui la que preguntó, Isaac me dijo que es psicólogo

-Psiquiatra-corrigió- si desea hablar conmigo, tanto como amigo o Doctor, estaré a sus órdenes- Hannibal sonrió, Eleanor le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no creía que fuera una sonrisa genuina. Se sentía ligeramente observada y culpable porque alguien más pudiera saber cómo se sentía respecto a su vida. No a todos les podía fingir una sonrisa y pretender que todo iba bien y a Richard, como doctor, menos.

*

Will caminaba por los pasillos del colegio cuando observó de nuevo a su alumno Nathaniel recargado en un árbol con su cuaderno de dibujo. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que dudaba en acercarse, pero el chico había notado su presencia.

-¿Tampoco hoy me reportará por saltarme las clases?-preguntó el joven sin dirigir su mirada hacia él

-Depende… ¿entregarás hoy tus tareas faltantes?- el chico asintió, sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y se lo entregó.

-Ya he hablado con la psicóloga escolar…mi madre me prohibió salir gracias a usted.- en la voz del chico no se notaba ningún rencor, era inexpresiva. Graham recordó que unos días antes le había platicado a la psicóloga su preocupación por las actitudes del chico, aunque no mencionó los moretones, quería hablar él personalmente con su madre.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte…

-La psicóloga le dijo a mi madre que era por el divorcio… los adultos y sus problemas… como si me importara- susurró lo último para sí mismo.

Will no siguió la conversación pues se había quedado sin habla al ver el cuaderno del chico. A lápiz, se veía perfectamente una criatura que él conocía perfectamente: los ojos completamente negros, las costillas sobresaltadas como si fuera un cadáver carroñado y de su cabeza surgían atemorizantes unas astas parecidas a las de un ciervo.

-¿Le sucede algo profesor Isaac?- preguntó preocupado el chico mirándolo inocentemente con esos ojos verdes.

*

Lecter buscaba pacientemente en sus libreros algún ejemplar adecuado para el joven que estaba sentado en su sillón marrón. La primera opción la había descartado porque era muy difícil para un chico de su edad. Cuando le entregó el libro que había escogido Ethan lo hojeo ligeramente sin mayor interés.

-Me gusta, aunque creo no es lo mío, ver series como Dr, House es divertido…sólo eso.

-Te prestaría un libro de deportes pero no es mi especialidad

-Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero ser como mi padre ¿me entiende? Es como si los hijos fuéramos una copia barata de nuestros padres, o de los sueños que ellos tenían y nunca lograron cumplir.- Hannibal se quedó pensativo por unos momentos antes de asentir

-¿De eso es lo que hablas con él? ¿Tampoco se lleva bien con sus padres?

-Supongo… ¿no todos los adolescentes son así?

-Algunos son más especiales

-¿Tiene hijos Doctor?

-No- Ethan desvió la mirada de Lecter y se perdió algunos segundos en la inmensidad de libros que había en el lugar.

-Tu padre no te envió conmigo por la relación con ese chico. Hay algo más. ¿Estás preparado para contarme?

-Es usted muy inteligente, me agrada- el chico se levantó y tomó un libro de pasta dura del librero de en frente.

-Te escucho, no hay nada que temer, las personas tienden a juzgar pero ¿me ves como ese tipo de persona?- Ethan negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué se imagina? ¿No cree que debe ser algo muy perturbador para que un psiquiatra mande a su hijo con otro loquero?- el chico lo miró alegremente y luego guardó el libro en su mochila.- me llevaré ese

Hannibal no contestó, la libreta que mantenía en sus piernas estaba repleta de anotaciones. Sabía desde el principio que el chico mentía, éste hacía un gran esfuerzo por ocultar algo que eso era lo que acababa delatándolo.

 

 


	9. Abismo

**_Galway, Irlanda_ **

Siempre hay un Dios, un Dios terrible, un Dios mentiroso, un Dios todo poderoso o un Dios amoroso. Las dos caras de una moneda. No importa como sea ni como se vea, tiene muchas formas como habilidades. Él está en el centro, eleva la cabeza mostrando sus largos punzones como si diera indicaciones y su cuerpo está cubierto con el manto de la muerte. Y ellos escuchan, están excitados por la cercanía con lo desconocido, con el poder infinito. Pero esa no es gente ordinaria, no lo son porque son capaces de hacer lo que otra gente no se atrevería.

Y Will es capaz de verlo, de ver el asombro reflejado en sus caras y los oscuros colores ocres de sus vestimentas y su piel. “¿Este es nuestro verdadero Dios?” se pregunta al mismo tiempo que él se ve ahí entre la multitud. Porque él estaría ahí sin objeción, sentado y descalzo escuchando lo que el macho cabrío tuviera que decir.

Al final, el mal tenía que existir para conocer lo que era el bien. Aquella viejecilla sentada a la izquierda, toda encorvada, y que miraba insistentemente sus manos, lo sabía. Era una dualidad. La pintura, aquel cuadro tenía que existir para recordar los horrores y las pesadillas que son parte de nosotros.

Hannibal entró a su despacho y observó que Graham estaba hipnotizado por aquel cuadro. Le contó que era una réplica que un artista de Francia le había obsequiado hacía bastantes años atrás. Cualquiera la podría encontrar perturbadora sí la veía en el despacho de un hombre de ciencia, pero como Lecter era un hombre dedicado a la psique humana se podría entender su interés por una pintura de ese tipo.

-Es fascinante

-Ethan dijo lo mismo- Will carraspeó, estaba consciente de las intenciones de Lecter y le molestaba el hecho de no ser tomado en cuenta. Clavó sus ojos en el caníbal y se rio quedamente antes de que se notara la furia en él. Definitivamente no quería discutir, casi nunca lo hacían pero estaba demasiado conmocionado para no dejarse llevar por su mar de sentimientos.

-No quiero un hijo Hannibal ¿quieres herirme?- sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato

-Will…- su nombre en sus labios sonaba tranquilizador y amenazante, como si su voz pudiera seducirlo por completo. Graham se dio la vuelta. Se resistía.

-¡Sueño con ella! ¡¿Quieres reemplazarla en mi mundo, en nuestro mundo también?!- sus manos temblaban, se alejó torpemente de su pareja para apoyarse en el escritorio.-Puedo vivir con esto ¡yo puedo, lo sé! ¡Con cada espectro que me recuerda quien soy y que he hecho!- su voz se quebraba. Se sentía patético, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba trastornado por la pintura y el dibujo del wendigo de su joven estudiante.

Hannibal se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos limpiando las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Sus ojos reflejaban todo el amor y comprensión que sentía por su compañero, era su otra mitad, pero sabía que era más frágil que él. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero se arrepentía de arrebatarle a Abigail. Aunque si no lo hubiera hecho no tendría ese vínculo tan profundo con él.

-Algo va mal ¿qué es lo que te ha perturbado tanto?- Will quitó las manos de Hannibal de su rostro bruscamente e intentó salir de la habitación, pero justo a mitad de camino su amante lo había alcanzado abrazándolo por detrás fuertemente.

-¡No es nada!- Graham trató de tranquilizarse, se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba siendo un completo idiota y lo que era peor se mostraba ante él débil e inseguro.

-Te amo Will y no voy a perderte- el caníbal le susurró al oído antes de morderle su oreja delicadamente y empezar a tararearle una canción de cuna en Italiano. Su voz lo tranquilizó a tal grado que sus lágrimas cesaron y su respiración se normalizo.

-Nunca lo harás…sólo no lo menciones…

-Él no es un remplazo- le aseguró el mayor antes de seguir entonando la canción. El ex policía suspiró y una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su cara ¿realmente estaba siendo débil o sólo se aprovechaba de esa debilidad para manipular al otro? Will conocía la respuesta y pensaba que Hannibal también. Ese era su juego. 

 

**_Phoenix EUA_ **

Clarice estaba frente a la casa de la persona que le podía ayudar a descubrir el misterio del chico pálido de la foto en gran medida, pero también se encontraba en la situación de ser castigada por tal insubordinación. “Tiene que valer la pena” pensó cuando tocaba la puerta y sentía sus dedos frígidos al golpear con su puño la puerta de madera.

Un perro comenzó a ladrar al interior y pudo relajar por fin sus hombros mientras esperaba una respuesta. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que fuera capaz de escuchar los pasos que venían hacia ella. Una señora con pantalones de mezclilla, camisa roja a cuadros y con una coleta despeinada salió a recibirla. Cuando Starling le mostró su placa de policía la mujer la hizo pasar de inmediato.

-¿Cuál es su interés por Dante Somerhalder?-la psicóloga le trajo un café y se sentó junto a ella en la sala

-Confidencial

-Ya veo- su respuesta no le había agradado pero antes de poder objetar algo la rubia había sido tan amable al preguntar por su perro y las fotos que tenía encima de la chimenea que dejó de lado su primera impresión.

-¿Por qué asistía a sesiones con usted?

-No eran exactamente sesiones, hablábamos de qué quería estudiar de grande

-¿Notó algo raro en él? ¿Tiene sus archivos?

-No y no- su expresión se volvió escéptica- ¿qué pasa con él?

-Lo siento pero es un caso muy…ya sabe…necesitamos la mayor discreción

-¿Hizo algo?

-¿Qué la hace suponer eso?

-El que usted esté aquí

La agente se levantó del sillón para mirar a través de la ventana el paisaje de la zona. Había algo que no cuadraba definitivamente en la masacre del 7/20 y aunque no sabía si tenía que ver con ese chico era necesario saber la relación que tuviese con los asesinados o con el mismo David. Starling suspiró antes de volver a enfrentarse con la psicóloga.

-¿Usted debe saber lo que le pasó al padre de Dante no?- Clarice quedó desconcertada unos segundos antes de acodarse que el agente Collins le había dicho que su padre estaba muerto aunque el expediente no decía las causas. Starling negó con la cabeza.

-Dante era un chico tan atento, inteligente y bueno para el básquet… aunque tenía un cuadro simple de depresión, pero sus compañeros podrían afirmarle que no era nada del otro mundo…

-Pero usted no lo cree por completo así ¿no?

-Como le dije- carraspeo- hablábamos de su futuro, sobre alguna beca… pero sí… había una sombra que le pesaba. Su padre murió cuando tenía ocho años… se pegó un tiro en la cabeza delante de él. El señor Somerhalder sufría bipolaridad y depresión.

-Debió haber sido muy difícil para él

-Fue un trauma muy fuerte pero llevaba un tratamiento con un psicólogo de la familia al parecer… de hecho lo seguía visitando cuando nos veíamos.

-¿Tiene su nombre?

-Podría buscarlo

-¿Sabe qué relación tiene con estos jóvenes?- Clarice le mostró la foto de los fallecidos y Amanda comprendió que se trataba del caso que tanto había azotado las noticias los últimos meses.

-No estoy segura… bueno fue en segundo semestre que entró al equipo de básquet, realmente eso lo ayudó mucho, pero en si sólo se juntaba con una chica… Darlene creo se llamaba.- Clarice anotó rápidamente el nombre en su celular-¿De verdad la policía cree que tiene algo que ver con esto?- la médico se tornó de nuevo fría

-Sólo es parte de la investigación ¿Sabe usted ha dónde se mudó?

-Usted es la policía ¿no?- Amanda se había levantado rápidamente para acompañar a Starling a la puerta- Si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer- su actitud había cambiado de nuevo a la defensiva

-Una última pregunta ¿recuerda usted por qué abandonó el instituto?- la psicóloga por unos segundos se sorprendió pero se compuso de inmediato para poderle contestar

-Me fracturé el brazo

-¿Cómo?

-Un accidente…me caí de las escaleras- titubeó

-Eso es todo, no le quito más su tiempo. Por favor le pido que si recuerda algo más me llame a este número. Toda la información podría ser de utilidad.- Starling apenas había caminado unos pasos cuando Amanda le habló.

-¿Por qué le interesa un chico que dejó la escuela hace un año?

-Puede preguntárselo usted misma ¿por qué no levantó cargos contra él cuando la aventó de las escaleras?

-¿Qué?... ¿pero qué dice?

-Como escucha…lo entiendo era sólo un crío, pero ahora mire las noticias y dígame si eso es “cosa de niños” o un “accidente”… ¿no?...Buenas noches

La psicóloga se había quedado en shock parada en la puerta de su casa, su mirada estaba perdida antes de reaccionar y llevarse su mano derecha a la boca como si intentara ahogar un grito. Era una fracasada, pero conservaba su fe por el chico y deseaba que la policía encontrara al verdadero asesino para dejar a un lado ese atisbo de duda que la agente acababa de sembrar en ella y que le empezaba a ocasionar dolor de cabeza.  


	10. Cronos

 

**Galway, Irlanda**

Las comisuras de sus labios se movieron casi al instante en que le observó llegar, su novio le traía una extrema excitación y a su vez una extraña tranquilidad que en su casa jamás podría encontrar. Sus padres no entendían el amor que sentía por ese chico, inclusive se sentía inseguro en presencia de su padre, tenía temor de que lo golpeará para según él enderezarlo. Su madre como siempre parecía una muñeca de aparador, no había expresión alguna en ella, era como si no hubiera en su cuerpo ni un signo de calidez.

Y ahí estaba él esperando a la única persona que lo aceptaba como era realmente. Ethan era más o menos popular en la escuela, en parte se debía al dinero de su familia, pero él parecía llevarse bien con los demás de inmediato a pesar de que en el fondo prefería alejarse de la gente.

Su pareja le tomó de la mano y caminaron por un largo rato entre los árboles, no tenían un destino fijo pero seguían los senderos que en la tierra estaban marcados por anteriores caminantes. En esa parte del suelo no crecía tanto el pasto y era más tierra húmeda y firme. Las hojas crujían a su paso, el viento soplaba lo suficiente para producir una melodía que llegaba a sus odios junto con los silbidos de algunos pájaros que pasaban horas en las copas de los árboles de aquel bosque.

Ambos pusieron sus chaquetas en la tierra antes de sentarse, se besaron por un largo rato antes de que su novio le propusiera leerle un poema que recién había descubierto husmeando en la sección de novelas góticas de la biblioteca escolar.

_“Hace mucho, mucho tiempo,_

_en aquel reino junto al mar,_

_un viento sopló de una nube,_

_helando a mi hermosa Annabel Lee;_

_sombríos ancestros llegaron de pronto,_

_y la arrastraron muy lejos de mi,_

_hasta encerrarla en un oscuro sepulcro,_

_en aquel reino junto al mar._

_Los ángeles, a medias felices en el Cielo,_

_nos envidiaron, a Ella a mí._

_Sí, esa fue la razón (como los hombres saben,_

_en aquel reino junto al mar),_

_de que el viento soplase desde las nocturnas nubes,_

_helando y matando a mi Annabel Lee.”*_

 

-Vamos a ser libres Ethan, nadie nunca nos podrá separar- le dijo al mayor después de haber declamado el poema con tal sentimiento y entonación que le había provocado un dolor en su pecho y escozor en los ojos. Aquello había sonado tan lúgubre y hermoso a la vez que Pryce dudaba que esas palabras tuvieran algún sentido juntas.

-Tengo miedo- Ethan admitió la cruda verdad que no se había atrevido a decirle con anterioridad, sentía que perdería el rumbo de su vida sí las cosas no salían bien. No era tan fuerte como el chico que estaba frente a él, admiraba ese valor, pero también lo hacía sentirse inferior en muchos sentidos.

-La única manera de ser libres es a través de la muerte…y estaremos juntos créelo, ellos harán que sea posible, confía en mí.- Pryce se tranquilizó al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amado que de inmediato se aferró a él en un abrazo. No había por qué dudar.

*

Eleanor llevaba la mitad del receso en su oficina mirando a ratos a través de la ventana el patio de la escuela. En su escritorio estaban las planeaciones de la siguiente semana, una fotografía de su madre y un cactus pequeño con un lazo rojo amarrado. En la esquina izquierda se encontraba un librero angosto lleno de libros y cuadernos viejos. En una de las repisas tenía una figura de un gato dorado que movía su mano, en realidad no recordaba si era algo chino o japonés, pero era un regalo de alguien que fue muy importante en su pasado para simplemente tenerlo guardado en la cochera.

Eleanor pensaba en el futuro con alegría y emoción, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Imaginaba su vida sin su madre, sin esa dura responsabilidad que la consumía día a día y mientras más lo pensaba su culpabilidad se iba disipando.

Will caminaba hacia su oficina cuando se detuvo al ver abierta la puerta, se preguntó por un segundo si involucrar a Eleonor en su vida no era un error. Tocó la puerta de madera para hacerle notar su presencia.

-Isaac

-¿Estás bien?- Graham se quedó parado en el umbral observando la sonrisa de su compañera.

-Mejor que nunca- contestó ella acercándose a Will y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hablar con Richard me ayudó, dale las gracias por mí- a Will no le gustaron sus palabras, pero sólo asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué contestarle o con qué cambiar de tema.

Nunca se le daría bien el hablar con otras personas, Elaneor se retiró para hablar con el director y dejó a Will en el pasillo. Su rutina parecía a veces sofocarlo, en el fondo tenía miedo de que todas esas personas que lo rodeaban se dieran cuenta en realidad de quién era. Graham estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unas voces que gritaban “pelea” desde el patio de la escuela.

Will salió corriendo del salón para encontrarse en el patio a otros profesores e incluso el conserje de la preparatoria. Su joven estudiante, Nathaniel, estaba sentado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando, miró a su alrededor pero nadie parecía ser el responsable. Héctor, el profesor de educación física, había llegado sólo para ver como todos se dispersaban, así que no había notado quién había sido el otro involucrado.

Graham ayudó al chico a levantarse y lo llevo a la enfermería. El chico no quería hablar, tenía la cabeza agachada mientras Patty, la enfermera, le preguntaba sí aún se sentía mareado. Will quería ganarse su confianza, pero tenía miedo de aquella idea que surgía en su cabeza cada vez que le miraba.

 

**Phoenix EUA**

Clarice sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca de encontrar una nueva pista, sentada en su cama y con las luces apagadas, no dejaba de mirar la pantalla de su computadora mientras sostenía su celular en la mano ¿merecía la pena decirle a Jack sobre esto? O ¿de verdad él ya lo sabía y sólo la utilizaba para acercarse al sospechoso David? ¿David de verdad era el cabo suelto?, miró de nuevo el navegador.

 

_“Joven estudiante muere ahogada en el lago Erne”_

_“Estudiante de la escuela Enya muere ahogada en una excursión escolar”_

_“Darlene Pierce Brosnan sufría asma”_

 

Starling siguió leyendo noticias de otros portales pero no había más información al respecto. Su mente comenzó a juntar las piezas de lo que pensó parecía un puzzle. Anotó toda la información en un papel:

Primero, Dante Somerhalder había dejado la escuela un año atrás y asistía con la psicóloga escolar (a quién aventó de las escaleras en una situación desconocida, ella niega lo sucedido y lo defiende).

Segundo, Dante Somerhalder estaba en el equipo de basquetball el primer año al igual que dos de las víctimas.

Tercero, David Mcandrew era (es aún) parte del equipo de bastquetball, debió conocer a Dante.

Cuarto, Susan Adams y Alejandra Gleeson eran amigas en primer semestre y dejaron de hablarse después del verano.

Quinto, Darlene Pierce murió ahogada en una excursión escolar y era cercana a Dante.

Sexto, al padre de Dante se disparó frente a su hijo cuando éste sólo tenía ocho años de edad y asistía con un psicólogo quien luego trató a Dante.

El celular de Starling sonó de repente, tenía un mensaje de Crawford, solicitaba su presencia al día siguiente en las oficinas de FBI a las nueve de la mañana. Clarice apagó su celular y una mueca cruzo por su cara. Estaba cerca y no sabía si confiar en Jack era la mejor solución ¿podría enfrentarse a Dante ella sola? ¡Necesitaba más pruebas y no conjeturas!

Su arma reposaba en el fondo de su armario, la cogió entre sus manos y la cargó. Iba a demostrarle a Crawford que ella no era sólo una cara bonita para utilizarla como carnada, podía hacer el trabajo de campo y atrapar al asesino mientras él podría seguir jugando al gato y al ratón con sus pistas falsas en el Tattlecrime.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edgar Allan Poe

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno es mi primer fanfic (largo) hannigram, espero que les guste :) me encantaría ver sus opiniones/comentarios. Por si alguien quiere saber más de mi trabajo me pueden buscar como ''Atzura'' en otro servidor conocido llamado Slasheaven. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
